The present invention relates to an improvement in coin operated locks of the general type disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,335; 2,634,847; 2,649,949; 3,023,875; 3,077,970; 3,228,506; 3,229,797; 3,599,770; 3,613,855 and 3,938,640, wherein the lock unit includes a coin operated patron lock employed to lock a cabinet door in closed position.
In locks of the type disclosed by each of the above mentioned patents, a coin intercepting finger is arranged to project into a coin chute or guide for the purpose of releasably intercepting and holding a properly sized coin in position in which it may be suitably sensed for permitting rotation of the patron lock into its lock or locking bolt extended position. With the exception of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,875 and 3,077,970, positioning of a coin within the coin chute is sensed by a feeling finger.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,335; 2,634,848; 2,649,949; 3,023,875; 3,077,970; 3,229,797 and 3,613,855, the locks are designed to permit two coin operation, but are not readily adjustable to permit the locks to be operated by coins of varying denomination. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,506 and 3,599,770, the locks have coin intercepting mechanisms, which are readily adjustable in order to accommodate the locks for use with coins of various sizes, but the locks are limited to single coin operations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,640, the lock may be adjusted to accommodate for both different coin denominations and varying members of coins of each denomination. However, a drawback of this lock is that its vertical and depthwise dimensions exceed the space limitations of large numbers of previously installed locker, thus restricting its use to new locker installations.